A New Addition
by Lillith The Marshmellow
Summary: Aristotle finds a cub...of the same breed... O.O


Ok, It isn't that popular of a book I suppose, none the less, I will post a fic! I'm bored in Comp. class and there's nothing better to do. ;D

The book is called 'One With the Night' By: Sherilyn Kenon.

((**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters! Not mine! Except for Fion...))

* * *

Frightened and scared, a small white Tigard walked through an alley in New Orleans. She was lost and without a mother, not sure what to do if she were to encounter anyone. Parts of her fur were matted and she was malnurished and small. Her paw was bleeding and she looked like a mess. She wanted badly to take her human form, but she was too weak to even manage walking. Her magic levels were low and she was hungry. 

When she reached the outside of the alley, she hesitated, before dashing out into the street. She needed to go somewhere safe. Anywhere! She just need to feel the love and protection of someone..something.

A speeding car nicked her on her back paw and she hissed as pain shot up her paw and into her hip. The car came to a screeching halt and a man jumped out and rushed to her. He was tall, broad and...handsome. His hair was shoulder length and blonde, a wave of worry seeped out of him and filled the small Tigard with warmth. There it is. What she'd wanted. What she'd needed. With that, everything went black. The only thing she could remember was the mans big arms picking her up and setting her gently in the back seat of his car.

Warmth, silky warmth moved across her as she rolled onto her side. Where was she? It didn't matter, she was comfortable, warm...and naked. Wait! Naked? Was she in her human form? Her eye's fluttered open and she saw her wrapped hand in front of her. The bandages were fresh and smelled clean. The scent. Oh the scent of these sheets. She bundled a handful and put them to her nose. They smelt of something she'd never smelt before. It felt as if butterflies wer fluttering around in her stomach.

The blackness of the slik sheets made her pale skin and white hair stand out. Her hip ached as she tryed to move her legs over. That wasn't going to work. A knock came to the door and she hid herself under the sheets. As if the sheets were a barrier between her and the person that was now walking to the bed. She could see the sillouete of the man as he reached to pull back the sheets. Scared, she started to shake, her senses were on alert and she was ready to atack.

"It's alright little one, I won't hurt you, your safe with me...," his deep voice sent unknown shivers down her spine and she peeked out of the sheets. Her azure eye's were wide with curiousity.

The man let out a deep chuckle and set his big hand on the top of her head. "I'll have my son's mate get you something to wear ok?"

She ducked back under the sheets when he set his hand on her head. Why was she afraid? He seemed nice enough. He wouldn't hurt her...would he? Coming to a conclusion, she pulled the sheets away from her and looked up at him. The man gasped a little and turned around.

"Y-you should maybe get something on, don't you think," What was he doing? She only had the body of a fourteen or fifteen year old. Why was he blushing and why was he getting arroused. Seeing her in his bed like that shouldn't bother him. She's only a cub.

When he glanced over his shoulder, she was standing next to the bed, putting all of her weight on her good leg. Her long snow white hair reached the backs of her knees and her pale skin looked as soft as snow. He truged over to his clauset and pulled out a large button up shirt that would reach to her knees. She looked to be only five feet tall. He averted his eye's as he walked back to her and handed her the shirt.

"There, put that on for now...I don't think I have any bottums that would fit you...," he watched her slip her small arms into the sleeves and start buttoning the shirt. When she was finished, she looked up at him and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you," her voice was just loud enough to be heard.

"I am Aristotle..." he tried to smile, but she looked so miserable and small. She shouldn't be alive. She shouldn't be standing right in front of him. She shouldn't be in his house. "What is your name?"

"Oh...They called me Fion..." Her cheeks turned a slight pink when she gazed up at him.

"Who are 'they'?" Aristotle was confused. If she really was a tigard that meant...No, That isn't possible, all of the snow leapords were dead.

"The people that made me...They used to call me a 'lab child' before they gave me the name Fion..." She shifted onto her other leg, completely forgetting that she had an injured hip. "Ow!" She winced and sat back on the bed. Her hand was pressed to her hip and tears welled in her eye's.

Aristotle took a long step towards the hurt cub and kneeled in front of her. "Are you alright?" Fion's hair was covering her face, she was hiding her eye's. He gently moved her hair away from her face, his big hand touching so gently he could hardly believe that it was his. "Does it hurt that bad?" Her eye's were squezzed shut and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm going to call a doctor, ok?" He lifted her and layed her on the bed, covering her with one of the sheets. "Don't move, alright?" She nodded, her eye's still shut.

((Yeah...Odd and a little fast paced... ; Oh well...C: ))


End file.
